culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Night of the Proms
Night of the Proms is a series of concerts held annually in Belgium, the Netherlands, Germany, Luxembourg, Denmark, Poland and the United States. Regularly there are also shows in France, Spain, Austria, Switzerland and Sweden. The concerts consist of pop music and popular classical music (often combined) and various well-known musicians and groups usually participate (see below). Night of the Proms is the biggest annually organised indoor event in Europe. Night of the Proms is based on the Last Night of the Proms, the last concert of the BBC Proms, a series of seventy or so classical concerts held yearly in the Royal Albert Hall in London, but it is organised independently. Though its inclusion of large portions of pop music - in order to appeal to a wider audience - does not match its British counterpart and originator, it shares other elements, such as the tradition of ending the performance with British patriotic song Land of Hope and Glory. History Night of the Proms was created by two Belgian students, Jan Vereecke and Jan Van Esbroeck in 1985. The first NotP took place at the Antwerp Sportpaleis in Belgium on 19 October 1985. Nowadays the event is organized by PSE Belgium (Promotion for Special Events), still managed by Jan Vereecke and Jan Van Esbroeck. PSE co-operates with local promoters (Mojo in the Netherlands, Dirk Hohmeyer in Germany, Niels Estrup in Scandinavia, Paul Emery in the United States, Music Events Poland, etc.). Musicians Musicians who have participated in The Night of the Proms: *Orchestra: Il Novecento (since 1991) *Conductor: Robert Groslot (1991-2015), Alexandra Arrieche (since 2015) *Choir: Fine Fleur (since 1995, except 2008, 2012 & 2015), Harlem Gospel Choir (2008), Naturally 7 (2012), Scala (2015), Lodz University of Technology Academic Choir (since 2014, concerts in Poland) *10CC (2008) *Abel (2000) *Ace of Base (2005) *Gloria Estefan (2013) *Oleta Adams (1996) *Adiemus (Karl Jenkins) (2001) *Laith Al-Deen (2001 & 2007) *Alphaville (2002) *Anastacia (2012) *Anggun (2006) *Ole Edvard Antonsen (1998) *Tina Arena (2006) *Chimène Badi (2005) *Ian Bairnson (1997) *Manuel Barrueco (1994) *The Baseballs (2013) *Basement Jaxx (2015) *Beach Boys (2015) *Natasha Bedingfield (2016) *Petra Berger (2002 *Björn Again (1994) *Daniël Blumenthal (1991) *Colin Blunstone (1993) *James Blunt (2011) *Andrea Bocelli (1995) *Frank Boeijen (1993 & 2005) *Marco Borsato (2001, 2002 & 2003) *Boy George (2010) *Angelo Branduardi (1986) *Gary Brooker (Procol Harum) (1993) *James Brown (2004) *Rafał Brzozowski (2015) *Belinda Carlisle (1994) *Paul Carrack (2007) *Rosa Cedron (2007) *Chico and the Gypsies (2005, 2006 & 2007) *Natalie Choquette (1999, 2004 & 2014) *City to City (1999) *Clouseau (1995, 1999, 2000, 2002, 2003 & 2004) *Joe Cocker (1992, 1996 & 2004) *Coolio (2000 & 2014) *Beverley Craven (1991) *Randy Crawford (1991 & 2003) *Kid Creole & the Coconuts (2007 & 2010) *Cutting Crew (Nick Van Eede) (2002) *Nicole Croisille (1990) *Christopher Cross (1992) *Roger Daltrey (The Who) (2005) *Damian Draghici (2004 & 2005) *Kiki Dee (2002) *Gavin DeGraw (2015) *De Kast (1999) *Ilse DeLange (2003) *Michel Delpech (2003) *Sharon Den Adel (Within Temptation) (2009) *Dennis DeYoung (Styx) (2008) *Chris De Burgh (2001) *Boudewijn de Groot (1995) *Rob de Nijs (2001 & 2002) *Luc De Vos (Gorki) (2005) *Di-Rect (2007) *Die Prinzen (1996) *Div4s (2010 & 2011) *DJ Bobo (2004) *William Dunker (2008) *Emilia (1999) *En Vogue (2003) *Gloria Estefan (2013) *Lara Fabian (2006 & 2007) *Faudel (2006) *Bryan Ferry (Roxy Music) (1995) *Katichiri Feys (2008) *Patrick Fiori (2004) *The Flying Pickets (1990) *John Fogerty (CCR) (2010) *Foreigner (2002) *Martin Fry (ABC) (2001) *Galileo (2003 & 2008) *Art Garfunkel (Simon & Garfunkel) (1987, 1989 & 2012) *David Garrett (2002 & 2003) *Robin Gibb (The Bee Gees) (2008) *Macy Gray (2007) *CeeLo Green (2014) *Robert Groslot (1987) *Tony Hadley (Spandau Ballet) (1996 & 2004) *Morten Harket (A-ha) (2013) *Steve Harley (Cockney Rebel) (1991) *Deborah Harry (Blondie) (1997) *Barry Hay (Golden Earring) (2010) *Murray Head (2007) *Heaven 17 (2009) *Tom Helsen (2008) *Tony Henry (2006, 2007 & 2015) *Hiromi (2013) *Roger Hodgson (Supertramp) (1991, 1995, 2004 & 2017) *Höhner (1998) *Hooverphonic (2014) *Mick Hucknall (Simply Red) (2011) *Chrissie Hynde (The Pretenders) (2000) *Igudesman & Joo (2008 & 2009) *I Muvrini (2006 & 2007) *INXS (2003) *Ruth Jaccot (2006) *Joe Jackson (2015) *Al Jarreau (1995) *Wyclef Jean (The Fugees) (2013) *Jenifer (2006) *Howard Jones (2000) *Grace Jones (2010) *Madeline Juno (2014) *Katona Twins (2009) *Mark King (Level 42) (1998, 2013 & 2015) *Dani Klein (Vaya Con Dios) (1996) *Peter Koelewijn (1998) *De Kreuners (2003) *Natalia Kukulska (2014) *Roby Lakatos (2007) *Thé Lau (The Scene) (2005) *Cyndi Lauper (2004) *Jo Lemaire (1997) *Gérard Lenorman (2001, 2004 & 2009) *Huey Lewis (2003) *Lichtmond (2010) *Live (2008) *Kenny Loggins (2014) *Amy MacDonald (2013 & 2014) *Manfred Mann & Chris Thompson (2005) *Wayne Marshall (1997) *Mimie Mathy (2006) *Michael McDonald (Doobie Brothers) (2002 & 2014) *Katie Melua (2014 & 2015) *Theo Mertens (1986, 1989 & 1992) *Erik Mesie (Toontje Lager) (2008) *Stijn Meuris (1999) *Meat Loaf (2001) *Paul Michiels (1996, 1999; and 2007 as Soulsister with Jan Leyers) *John Miles (since 1985) *Alison Moyet (2009 & 2011) *Münchener Freiheit (1998) *Natalia (2003 & 2005) *Nena (2000) *Vincent Niclo (2006) *Nubya (2005) *Sinéad O'Connor (2008) *Johannes Oerding (2015) *Mike Oldfield (2006 & 2007) *Allan Olsen (2011) *OMD (2006, 2008, 2009 & 2014) *Florent Pagny (2003) *Alan Parsons (1990, 1997, 2008 & 2009) *Pointer Sisters (2002, 2004 & 2014) *Luc Ponet (1993) *PUR (2007) *Purple Schultz (1999) *Cliff Richard (2010) *Miguel Ríos (2008) *Nile Rodgers & Chic (2007, 2011 & 2014) *Marlon Roudette (Mattafix) (2014) *Roxette (2009) *Rose Royce (2001) *Barry Ryan (1993) *Harry Sacksioni (1986) *Kid Safari (1998) *Alessandro Safina (2000) *Safri Duo (2005) *Bo Saris (2014) *Emma Schmidt (1987) *Seal (2005 & 2011) *Shaggy (2004) *Emma Shapplin (1998) *Ksenija Sidorova (2014) *Charlie Siem (2010) *Simple Minds (1997, 2002, 2008 & 2011) *Grzegorz Skawiński (Kombi) (2015) *Soulsister (2007) *Sam Sparro (2014) *Kamiel Spiessens (1996) *Lisa Stansfield (1998) *Status Quo (1999 & 2003) *Jasper Steverlinck (Arid) (2006) *Al Stewart (1988) *Sting (1993) *Miriam Stockley (2006) *Konstantin Stoianov (1988) *Angie Stone (2011) *Natasha St-Pier (2005) *Christina Sturmer (2009) *Donna Summer (2005 & 2007) *Tears for Fears (2006, 2007 & 2008) *Henk Temming (Het Goede Doel) (1998) *Texas (2006 & 2010) *Toots Thielemans (1985 & 2009) *Ana Torroja (Mecano) (2007) *Total Touch (1997) *Toto (1994 & 2003) *Will Tura (1993 & 2000) *Ike Turner (2006) *Twarres (2002) *Bonnie Tyler (2001 & 2002) *UB40 (2000 & 2006) *Udo (2006) *Midge Ure (Ultravox) (2005, 2008 & 2009) *Liebrecht Vanbeckevoort (2007) *Van Dik Hout (2004) *Raymond van het Groenewoud (1992 & 2000) *Thijs van Leer (Focus) (1985) *Wendy Van Wanten (1998) *Fernando Varela (2015) *Johan Verminnen (1999) *Gunther Verspecht (Stash) (2008) *Roch Voisine (2004) *Laurent Voulzy (2010) *Jennifer Warnes (1992) *Waylon (2013) *Wet Wet Wet (1998) *Benny Wiame (1992) *Kim Wilde (2008, 2010, 2011 & 2015) *Christophe Willem (2007) *Cunnie Williams (2003) *Xuefei Yang (2003) *Paul Young (1994 & 1997) *Guo Yue (1996) *Julie Zenatti (2003) *Mateusz Ziolko (2014) *Zucchero (1999, 2004, 2005, 2014 & 2016) External links *Official website References Category:Concerts